Fool Me Twice
by the-walrus0
Summary: This is not a fairy tale and there will be no happy ending. Set during The Dark Knight Rises, Olivia has been using her special skills in organized crime for awhile but when Bane comes to Gotham she's quick to join his gang. She is no saint and is fitting in well, but she's intrigued and smitten with the monster Bane. Will she stay until Gotham is in pieces or flee while she can?
1. I Wasn't Born With Enough Middle Fingers

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. Most of them are conceived from Christopher Nolan's Batman films but all of them, except Olivia, are property of DC Comics.**

** An author's note: Hi everyone! This is my first fan fic and I hope it turns out alright. I chose to do an original character but my goal is not to write "romance". One of the most amazing things about the Batman villains is that they are so dangerous but there is always that glimpse of humanity that sparks a need inside us fans. A lot of us see the person lost inside the Joker, or the pain behind Bane's eyes, or the brillaint man in Scarecrow. We, for some reason, love the fucked up relationship that never seems to happen. Harley Quinn was the closest we ever got and it was hardly enough! I want this fan fic to show the really horrible side of loving a madman. In the interest of writing him in character and creating a story that is closest to how I think it'd really happen I am likely not going to have Bane reciprocate Olivia's love. However, that doesn't mean there won't be some pretty sexy scenes between the two! Also, I know this is getting long but I thought I'd mention I am going to write Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy into this story. I would like to "Nolan-ize" them, so to speak. :) **

**Wish me luck?**

**P.S. The name of this chapter is "I Wasn't Born With Enough Middle Fingers" which are lyrics from Marilyn Manson's terribly awesome "Irresponsible Hate Anthem" from his Antichrist Superstart album. I will sometimes name my chapters original titles but if not I will note at the top where the title comes from. Obviously the title of the story is from the saying "Fool me once, shame on you, fool me twice, shame on me." I am still learning my way around story publishing on Fan Fiction so bear with me! I hope it looks alright.**

The End at the Beginning(a sort of opening)

"You really thought you'd be the one to change him? You're as insignificant as any of those police officers or civillians. He has eyes only for Talia. Our last hope is to leave this god forsaken city!" Standing in the middle of the empty street the heavy words echoed around the women. Harley had heard similar warnings from a dear friend before, in a situation not unlike this one. She hoped Olivia would not make the mistakes she had.

Standing across from the woman in silence for a long while Harley waited. Olivia was an infant in the world of crime but she had accelerated quickly to Bane and Talia's right hand woman. Talia, driven by passion, had not seemed to notice the desperate love that was so clear in Olivia's eyes. Bane had certainly noticed and he'd used it to his full advantage with hardly any regards to her. Olivia was a pawn. Harley's eyes teared up as she remembered her own other half, a man she had not even come close to knowing.

She heard no response until finally Olivia lifted her head and walked towards Harley slowly before embracing in a long hug, snow falling quietly around them. The streets of Gotham were demolished, the villains finally running the city and yet the two women had never felt so utterly alone.

...

Chapter One: I Wasn't Born With Enough Middle Fingers

Olivia savoured a long sip of red wine as she stared out at Gotham from her hotel room, on the top floor of a ritzy place called The Charlotte. It was previously overrun with Gotham's socialites and Olivia wouldn't have even been able to get a shoe shining job at the place. Not that she'd ever get on her knees for those bastards.

Her eyes narrowed as she turned her gaze to the lipstick stain on her wine glass. She rotated the drink slowly in her hand before finishing the wine and tossing the glass carelessly out the open window. She'd lately developed a habit of being wasteful. Much like the wine her newfound luxury was bittersweet.

Gunshots echoed through the streets but she simply closed her window and drew the curtains. For a brief moment she wondered if it was Bane but she knew he'd been working on something very important beneath Gotham. It did not please her to be left out. Olivia was no fool and she knew she wasn't being kept alive because Bane and Talia liked her. They would need her skills again sooner or later.

Slinking over to her king size bed Olivia sighed dramatically before falling down onto the expensive covers. Lifting her gloved left hand to the ceiling she slowly tugged at the beautiful fabric until it came off revealing her mutilated limb. Her middle, ring and pinky had been severed off. The glove was well made with high quality fabrics, studded around the wrist with dozens of little diamonds and inside the glove were prosthetic fingers to hide her injury, though the incident had spread like wildfire among Bane's henchmen and everyone knew.

Olivia sighed, turning her palm, or what was left of it, away from herself. "Like the back of my hand..." she muttered quietly before slipping the glove back on and rolling onto her stomach. With her face buried in her arms she remembered that horrid night. She had been so sure she was going to die there. Perhaps she should have...

...

_"I was wrong to think a frivolous gypsy could assist in such an important task." Bane's voice rang through Olivia's skull with a metallic bite. He was angry and she knew but he spoke as monotone as ever, circling her like a wild beast ready to kill. He held a gun and Olivia knew it's bullet was for her. She would die tonight and she wished he would just do it already. There were no words for this bastard who was ready to kill her. She clenched her fists and thought of every piece of shit who'd ever toyed with her and she silently vowed not to scream, cry or beg for this son of a bitch._

_ She'd been standing defiantly but in a swift motion Bane had knocked her to her knees and was towering behind her. Her heavy breathing gave away her fear but she simply sat there on her hands and knees in front of the monster. He was quiet for a long while and she knew it'd be over soon. Eventually the gun was pressing on the back of her skull. Her breathing stopped and everything slowed to a halt. For brief a moment Olivia thought she was in limbo._

_The sound of gunfire blasted around her before a ringing started in her ears, followed by the momentary deafness one might hear if a gun had been fired near their face. She heard nothing but felt burning hot pain in her left hand. There was blood everywhere and for second Olivia was sure this was her death, but as her hearing returned she realized he hadn't meant to kill her, only frighten, hurt and punish her. _

_Her body betrayed her and she let forth a screech she hadn't known she was capable of. Tears came pouring, salty and hot, before two of Bane's men were at her side to help her up._

_..._

After they'd dragged her out Olivia's memories blurred. She could recall the doctor's face and the blood. There had been so much blood pulsating out of the wound. Perhaps she had deserved the punishment. She'd nearly cost them everything with a faulty reading. She rarely had them but they happened sometimes. The bad results couldn't have come at a worse time and, needless to say, Bane was very unhappy.

His men and the doctor had made little attempt to salvage her fingers, not that there was much of them left. The shot had been close range through a relatively small area of flesh so the bullet had exploded straight through to the floor, shattering bones and scattering three of her fingers. The doctor had given her the strongest pain reliever they had, which was not nearly sufficient, and cauterized the wound.

That had been nearly a month ago and Olivia couldn't believe even now that he'd allowed her to live. She ran her good hand along the glove with a small smile. The morning after the punishment she had awoken to find the beautiful gift laying on her nightstand. She had still hated him then and hardly wanted this half assed apology, but she wore the glove and it soon grew on her, much like the monster Bane eventually did.


	2. A Stone Left Unturned

**Author's note: This is really short but I wanted to get it out there quickly so I could hear back from readers to see if it's worth continuing or if I should maybe take it in a new direction. I have a lot of ideas but since I don't write often I would like as much feedback as possible to see if I can learn something and write a bit better with each chapter.**

Harley grasped the cold metal of the fire escape, quickly flipping her body backwards to land outside the window of her destination. She swiftly picked the lock and swung the window open before stepping casually off the ledge and into the hotel room. She grinned as a harsh voice screeched at her, "Jesus christ can't you ever use the front door?"

Olivia threw a pillow at the intruder and rolled over to bury her face in the remaining mound of pillows. Harley strolled over to Olivia and, with a grin, tugged at a lock of the sullen woman's hair. In a thick New Jersey accent she coo'ed "C'mon peaches, don't frown. Put a smile on that face!" Her voice was too cheery and Olivia grunted before sitting up cross legged to stare at her friend.

Harley was always so perky, her blonde hair pulled up in pigtails and her blue eyes sparkling. Why the hell did she have to be so happy? Olivia narrowed her eyes and said plainly, "Don't call me peaches." Harley laughed loudly and abruptly, giggling for what seemed like fifteen minutes to Olivia. Her friend's laughter subsided and she said with a sheepish smile, "Well I could always go back to callin' you lefty!"

"God damnit Harley, I'm not in the mood. Next time you break into my hotel room I'm going to shoot you in the leg, got it?" Olivia's voice was harsh but Harley knew she only meant to threaten her half-heartedly, though she would make it a point to use the door next time. She knew Olivia was having a hard time adjusting ever since the incident with Bane. Harley hadn't had many interactions with the guy but she knew he was a deadly serious madman with some deadly serious plans. Harley tended to stay out of other villain's business unless she had something to gain and, as far as she could tell, all Bane wanted was chaos. Besides, Harley had lost a lot of passion for crime after the Joker had disappeared. It just wasn't the same without her man.

Harley face dropped and she sighed, Olivia's depression seemed contagious. In a softer voice she asked Olivia, "How're you holding up in here anyways? You hardly come out and play anymore. Pam and I are worried about you." Olivia scoffed and gave her friend an accusing stare. Harley laughed a bit and climbed up onto the bed with Olivia. "Well, maybe Pam doesn't worry about you so much but you know her, all she cares about are those damn plants. Besides, with Bane on the rise she's been fretting about what to do with her little greenhouse. If he destroys Gotham she'll need to save her precious babies."

Olivia nodded and took a deep breath before taking her friend's hand. "I guess no one except Talia really knows what he's up to. Maybe nothing, but I have a hunch it's going to be big." Harley nodded and turned to look out at the city she'd grown fond of over the years. If Bane meant to burn it down she'd need to find somewhere new to terrorize.


	3. Get To Work

**Author's Note: Still don't own these characters!**

**Anyways, hopefully the story is coming along. In the next three chapters I'd like to bring in Poison Ivy and Catwoman, as well as reveal a bit more of what type of work Olivia is offering Bane and Talia. I had a tough time writing Bane and Talia but hopefully they are fairly in character. I'd also like to throw in some descriptions of Olivia here and there, but I didn't want to simply describe her all at once. I tried to do it subtly here, as not to disrupt the flow of the story.**

**I hope to hear from some of you guys eventually! **

It had been two days since Harley's visit, but Olivia hadn't set foot outside her hotel room. Chaos continued beneath her window but the frail woman had no intention of leaving her small haven. She hadn't heard a word from anyone since Harley had left and she was starting to enjoy it. She'd finally written down some of her thoughts and there was an abundance of wine, though knew it would end soon so, by some gut instinct, she'd showered and dressed herself. The sour woman been sulking in a robe for the past few days and, though it was a very nice robe, she finally got dressed properly.

Olivia was only twenty eight but a rough life had aged her a bit and she could easily be mistaken for thirty. She was not beautiful by most standards and some would describe her as a bit haggard. She had a pale complexion and her dirty blonde hair fell in unruly strands over her shoulders. It had clearly been a while since she'd seen a hairdresser, but when she pulled herself together she was not comely and could catch a few mature eyes. This morning she'd put her dark eye makeup on and a long black gown she'd found on the closest floor, probably left from the socialite they'd dragged out the room when they'd taken over the hotel. She stood in front of the mirror and admired the gown. She felt beautiful, for just a moment, before a loud banging started at the door.

"Talia would like to see you miss! Now!"

Talia beckoned Olivia over with a wave of her hand. They hadn't seen each other in a long while and Olivia was a little nervous but she walked over confidently. Talia smiled sweetly before glancing down at Olivia's left hand, shrouded, as always, in the black glove. A look of pleasant surprise passed over Talia's face and she said, not unkindly, "I see you got my gift."

For a moment Olivia didn't know what Talia had meant but in a flash it hit her, hard. "You...mean the glove?" She was fighting herself to keep her voice from cracking. Talia nodded and reached out gently to lift up the other woman's injured hand. "Of course the glove. It's beautiful, yes? The Catwoman retrieved it per my request. It's a pity you had to lose your fingers." Talia released Olivia and turned away from her, walking slowly to the her desk. Olivia, shocked, stood still and said nothing.

"I'm sorry it had to be done. Personally, I believe in what you do. You possess a skill that most never knew they could have. Many fortune tellers are frauds, never really understanding their "craft". Your field of employment is tainted and it's unfair to the willful few who went through the arduous task of honing their talents. It's not an easy journey, but I'm glad our paths have crossed. I apologize for not getting to know you better in these past weeks. " Olivia, still standing, nodded. She had not expected so many words from the woman she'd spent scarcely fifteen minutes at a time with. Before Olivia could speak Talia continued, "You are part of an amazing thing, Olivia. Again, I'm sorry we had to punish you for the mistake but Bane insisted we at least make an example of you. Henchmen can get headstrong if they see any weakness in their leaders. Surely you understand?" Talia smiled questioningly at Olivia, but Olivia saw through the mask to the woman underneath.

Talia was not sorry. She was a professional. Villains who ran organized crime where not only criminals, they were employers. Keeping the employees in their place was always in best interest for the boss. Olivia was not stupid and she would accept everything Talia was trying to do. This was what being the bad guy was all about. If you aren't the head honcho you're a pawn. Perhaps you're a more important pawn than the others but you are ultimately disposable.

Olivia nodded, stood up tall and responded with a bit of humor. "I understand completely. I'm simply grateful you only took the left."

Metallic laughter cut through the air abruptly as Bane entered the room and approached the women. "You're a good sport, my dear. I'm almost glad I didn't kill you." Olivia, caught off guard, nodded and laughed. Bane turned to Talia, who was smiling to herself. Straightening up she cleared her throat before continuing, "Well in any case it's time to get down to business. I'll need you to do a reading unlike anything you've ever attempted. I don't doubt it'll be a challenge but I have full confidence in you. We've gathered everything you'll need and I hope, for your sake, you can pull this off. All the items will be in your room when you return. Good luck." Talia gave a reassuring nod before quickly heading for the exit.

Olivia, a little surprised, opened her mouth to ask a question but Talia was already gone. Swallowing her words Olivia turned back to Bane, but he had vanished too. _I suppose that's my cue to leave._


End file.
